


Imagine Peter marking you with his scent when you come home from school

by MeganH16



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Oneshot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 12:31:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7222396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganH16/pseuds/MeganH16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You meet Peter after school and decides he need to replace the scent of the pack that is on you with his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imagine Peter marking you with his scent when you come home from school

**Author's Note:**

> Original imagine from this awesome blog http://imaginesteenwolf.tumblr.com

You come back to Derek's loft after school an dump your bag on the floor and slip your shoes off as soon as you get in. You know Derek wont like the 'mess' but you can't be bothered to put it away right now. You had arranged to meet Peter here because it was closer to school than his place and he could just drive you guys back there. You see your boyfriend sitting at the table reading a book but he doesn't acknowledge you even though he definitely knew you were here before you even stepped in. You walk over to him and wrap your arms around his neck from behind taking a peek at his book. "Whatcha reading?" you ask. 

"Nothing particularly interesting" he says closing the book and turning around to face you. You wonder for a moment if he's plotting something but dismiss the thought quickly, even if he is plotting something you don't want to know anything about it. "You know you always reek of them when you come home. I wished you'd never joined their pack.". You knew exactly who he means when he says 'them', he means Scott Mccall and his pack. Peter thought you were above joining a pack of 'stupid teenagers' but you had promptly reminded him you were also a stupid teenager and you really liked Scott and the others so what could he do to stop you. 

"When are you gonna get over it, is it because you feel left out because I'm sure if you asked Scott real nice he'd let you join the pack." you tease . He grabs your hip and pulls you down to straddle his lap. 

"Oh yes and be a babysitter for all the teen wolves. Sounds like a great plan." he sarcastically says before kissing you. It starts of gentle but then it gets harder and more passionate. He stops abruptly and to say "I really need to get their scent off you" before he starts to pull of your shirt. Once he's done he kisses you again but it is over soon as he starts to place kissed down your jawline, neck, chest and down to your breasts which he kisses gently while pulling the cups of your bra down and then he's kissing, licking and sucking your nipples.

"Oh Peter" you moan a little breathlessly as you start to tug his shirt of him. He only releases your nipple so you can get his shirt over his head and then switches to the other one. You can feel tiny pulses of pleasure shoot through your clit as his teeth graze you as you feel your claws come out and scratch down his bare, toned back. At this point you are grinding down on his very apparent boner as you moan his name and you can feel yourself getting wetter. You know Peter loves to tease and loves to hear you beg so you give him just what he want "Peter please, I want you so bad. Please fuck me, please I need you." you beg. He pulls his mouth away from your chest and you see his eyes glowing a bright blue color and you groan. He smirks at your neediness and picks you up to place you on the table. 

He gestures at your jeans and says "Take them off" then lowers his hands to his belt and unbuckles it slowly his eyes never leaving your body as he watches you quickly wrestle to get your tight jeans off. You drop your jeans and panties on the floor and look up to see him slowly stroking his dick while looking all over your body. He steps towards you fully naked and stops stroking his cock. He runs his hands up your thigh and starts caressing your boobs with his other. You lock eyes with him silently begging for him not to tease you as his fingertips ghost over your wet folds. He slips one finger past your folds and starts to slowly stroke your clit, your hips automatically jerk forward looking for more but his hand moves with you keeping the same gentle pressure on you. "How much do you want me to fuck you?" he asks.  
"Please, I need to come, I need to feel your cock stretching me, fuck I need to feel you thrusting in and out of me, I need to feel you cum inside me, oh god please Peter, please fuck me, I need you so bad" you beg looking deep into his blue eyes with your yellow ones. 

He pulled you forward on the table and said "Oh Y/N, I love it when you beg for it, I love seeing you all needy for me." he says as he lines his cock up with your entrance and thrust into you hard. You let out a long moan as he pushes all the way in and bottoms out inside you. He waits for a minute to let you adjust to his size but you become inpatient and start to thrust your hips against him. He moans as he starts to thrust in and out of you. He starts of slowly at first but then his thrust become faster. You thrust back into his as you feel a tight warmth growing in your stomach. 

"Oh Peter, oh fuck Peter. It feels so good, Fuck" you moan as you drag your nails down his back. He holds you close to him and starts to fuck into you at a punishing pace and then he drops his head down to your shoulder and sinks his fangs into your skin. You let out a half scream, half moan and you feel you orgasm explode at the feeling of the the pain mixing with the pleasure . As your walls pulse around his cock you feel his thrusts start to become erratic and then with a low grunt he comes inside you whilst gripping your waist hard and digging his claws into you. 

As you feel yourself coming down from your high in Peters arms he stiffens and then quickly lets go of you. He asses your wounds before deciding they were healing well and moves away starting to put his clothes on quickly while telling you to do the same. You are confused for a minute before you hear Derek coming up while on the phone to someone and you hurriedly throw on your top and pull on your panties and jeans again. Derek walks in as Peter is pulling his top down over his chest and stops in his tracks as he assess's the situation. He smells it before he notices your ruffled hair and flushed cheeks.  
"You two are disgusting, did you just have sex on my table? God it smells like fucking in here" he walks over and opens all the windows "Get the hell out of my apartment" he tells you and Peter gruffly. You smile apologetically at him as you walk over to pick up your bag and slip on your shoes. Just as you and Peter are about to walk out the door Derek calls out "And I want a new table". You laugh as you grab Peters hand and shut the door.

"Well that could have ended better" you say looking up at him. 

"Yes but at least I got that awful smell off of you and replaced it with my own." he replies "Come on lets go back to my place" he says with a sly smile. He starts to walk away and you quickly follow behind him wondering what he has planned for you once you get there.


End file.
